Coffee: A Mouse & Nadia Story
by JenniferC16
Summary: Mouse and Nadia go out for a coffee date. This, obviously, precedes the death of Nadia. I had always wished that the writers had brought Mouse and Nadia together because they are both fractured souls with heartbreaking pasts. I hope you enjoy it. There are a few nods to certain films and TV shows. If you catch 'em, give 'em a shout out in the reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

Mouse walked down the district steps, hearing a notification from his phone, he stopped and stood on the bottom step, pulling it out of his pocket. As he scrolled through the list, he heard a voice calling out, "Wait!"

He looked up to see Nadia running out to the street after the bus only to miss it as it drove away.

"Oh, come on! You couldn't wait just a minute longer!?" she yelled after it, struggling to hold onto her purse, phone and an armful of books. She mumbled under her breath, her face red from the attention she was attracting. She suddenly lost grip of the books and they fell to the ground.

Mouse chuckled at the sight of her bending down, mumbling and cursing, trying to catch papers being blown by the wind and her hair all frazzled.

He briskly ran over to her, kneeling and asking if he could help. Before she could answer, he had already gathered what papers were left into a neat stack and handed them to her. "Miss your bus?" he asked, with a small smile escaping his the corner of his mouth.

"I have to be at the Olive-Harvey Community College in 15 minutes", she said, her face red with anger and frustration. "I have a test tonight, it means my entire final grade. If I miss it, I'll fail." she went on, trying not to cry.

His smile faded when he saw the seriousness of it, "I can give you a ride".

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that. You've probably got somewhere to be." She said, pulling out her phone, "Maybe I can call Erin."

"Well, I will admit I _did_ have plans", he said, looking down the sidewalk as if he was looking for someone. "I was going to go home, sit on my couch and drink a beer", looking back at her and smiling, "but I'll have to admit driving you to college sounds a whole lot more fun."

She laughed, "I would really appreciate it, Mouse."

"No problem, come on, I'm parked over here."

* * *

The ride to the college was quiet. They exchanged a few pleasantries about the weather and the cases Intelligence were working on. "Class is going to start in two minutes" she said, as they pulled into the parking lot. "Again, I really appreciate this, Mouse. I owe you one", she said as she hurriedly got out of the car.

"It's really fine, Nadia. I don't mind." Mouse told her.

She turned and began to run into the building when he called after her, "Nadia!"

"Yeah?"

Mouse hesitated, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hey, you, uh, um, wanna get drinks sometime?" He grimaced, "No, not drinks, um, I mean, coffee?" He took a short breath, this time less mumbled and with more kick to his tone, "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

She stopped and smiled nervously. No one had ever asked her to coffee before. It was always drinks and sometimes not even that. She thought to say no and was almost ready to say just that when he added, "Tomorrow, after work, maybe?" His face was written with hope that she would say okay.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, that would be nice, Mouse.", then turned and ran inside the building.

Mouse put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot, he went about four blocks when he had a thought. _"How the hell is she going to get home?"_ He looked at his watch, it read _9:45 PM._ He started to think of the dangers that a young woman could run into heading home this late in the streets of Chicago, his mind playing out different scenarios, " _Dammit",_ he whispered to himself as he pulled into a store parking lot and turned around.

* * *

People began to file out of the building and Mouse sat in the dark car, looking for Nadia among them. As soon as he saw her, he honked his horn and she came over to the car as he rolled the passenger window down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that he was still there, "You waited here the whole time?"

"Ah, I didn't have anything better to do so I thought I'd hang around here and give you a ride home."

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that, Mouse." she said, getting into the car and buckling her seat belt.

"Well, quite honestly, I didn't like the idea of you going home alone this late at night. Lots of weirdos out and about, you know." He said.

"That's very sweet of you."

He pulled into traffic, "Um", he chuckled , "I actually don't know where you live."

"It's the other way", she smiled, giving him the address.

As he pulled and turned into the right direction, he asked, "How was the test?"

She groaned. "I studied really hard but when I was taking it, I started doubting my answers."

"You know, I've seen how hard you've been going, juggling work and study. I'm sure you aced it."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"When will your results be in?"

"Tomorrow at noon. The college texts us the results."

"Texts?"

She nodded. "Way of the future, I suppose", she scoffed.

Pulling into the empty parking space in front of her apartment, "This it?" he asked, pointing up to the apartment door.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work then?"

"Bright and early!" she said, smiling as she grabbed her things and got out of the car.

"We still on for coffee, right?" he said smiling, as he started up the car.

"Looking forward to it."

"Hey, Nadia, you need a ride to work in the morning?"

"Oh, thanks but Erin drives me."

He nodded, "Have a good night."

"You too."

He waited, making sure she got inside safe and then pulled away. As he drove back to his apartment, he smiled, anticipating what the coffee date would bring…

* * *

The next morning was business as usual. He sat at his desk, running background searches on the suspects of the cases that were on the unit's plate. His stomach began to growl, checking the wall clock, he saw it was about lunchtime so he logged out of the computers and headed to the snack room. He passed Voight's office, it was empty and turned into the main room which was empty as well, everyone was probably out chasing down leads, he thought to himself. At the head of the room, Nadia was working at her desk, concentrating so hard that she didn't notice as he strolled by. He passed her, keeping his eyes on her, but she didn't look up from her work. He stopped and took a step back, whispering "Hey." Her eyes shot up and she smiled upon seeing them. Dropping her pen, "Hey, Mouse."

"Did it come yet?" he asked excitedly.

She furrowed her brow, as if she didn't know what he was getting at, "What?"

He groaned, "The text! The results! Did you get it yet?", he said with even more anticipation.

She shook her head.

He sighed disappointedly, "Oh."

"Well, I'm headed to the snack room to get some chow, you want to come with?"

"I'd like to but Sergeant Voight is expecting these papers to be on his desk by the time he comes back. I gotta get it done."

Mouse nodded, "Bring you back a bag of chips?"

She chuckled, "Thanks."

"Any particular kind?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it's food, I'm starved."

He started to step away, when they both heard a notification from Nadia's phone. "That's it!" he said, turning quickly and standing by her desk.

She checked it and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is." She nervously said as she dropped her phone on the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm too scared to check." she quietly said, staring at her phone.

Mouse hesitated, "Would you, um, like me to check it for you?"

Nadia looked up at him and nodded.

He took her phone, sitting on her desk, opening the message.

He stared at it for a moment. Nadia tried to read the expression on his face but she couldn't make it out. She finally spoke up, "Well!? Did I pass?"

Mouse set the phone face down on his leg, "Nadia, you worked so hard and I.."

She cut him off, "Oh, God. I failed."

"What!?" Mouse said surprised. "No! You passed!"

He turned the phone to her and she read the text. _Total grade of 95._

"I passed!"

She jumped out of her chair, hugging Mouse and laughing, "I can't believe it!".

"I knew you'd pass, Nadia." He said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you."

* * *

The members of Intelligence started to leave for home, one by one, another case solved. Mouse walked over to Nadia, helping her with her coat. "Any place in particular you wanna go for coffee?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not picky." As they turned to walk down the stairs, Mouse caught Voight watching them, sipping from a coffee mug while standing in his office doorway. Mouse made like he hadn't seen it, remembering what Voight threatened Jay with if Jay had tried anything with Erin. He imagined Voight's voice, echoing, " _You like working in this unit, you keep it in your pants"._

He thought to himself, _"Maybe Voight wouldn't mind."_ but then he brushed off the thought. _"It's just coffee."_ Mouse really wasn't sure what was going to happen, he liked Nadia but didn't see her like _that._ She was special, he knew that much.

Nadia's voice drew him out of his deep thought, "Are you always this quiet?"

"Hmmm?"

She laughed, "I've been rambling since we left the station and you've barely said a word."

'Oh. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm more of a listener."

She nodded, "Ah. I see."

Silence overtook for a few minutes until they arrived at the coffee shop. Mouse got out quickly and opened her door for her. They walked in, the shop was quiet. Just a few people sitting in the corner booths, fixated on their phones and laptops.

"What'll you have?" the barista asked, with an impatience to her tone.

Mouse motioned to Nadia, "Decaf latte, please"

"And a triple espresso for me, a splash of milk" Mouse added.

The barista nodded and began to make the drinks.

"A triple espresso?" Nadia said, surprisingly, "I take it you don't plan to sleep tonight?"

He laughed, "Caffeine doesn't bother me. I can drink this and tonight I'll sleep like a drunk baby."

She laughed, "A drunk baby?"

Hearing her say the same phrase made Mouse laugh as well and he shrugged his shoulders.

They began perusing the choices of baked goods and flicked through the gift card stand when the barista gave a quick whistle, "Here ya go."

They took their drinks and took a booth, sitting opposite from each other.

Running his fingers over the lip of his coffee cup, Mouse enthusiastically said, "So…where you from?"

She chuckled, "Chicago, born and raised."

"Decotis, is that…Italian?", referring to her last name.

She shrugged, "I don't know for sure. Years ago, someone told me it was Scottish."

"Ah"

"Your parents or, erm, family…" Mouse haltingly began to ask,

"I never knew my parents.", she said quietly, staring into her drink. "My case workers said they both died. They were drug addicts, I guess. I don't have any siblings that I know of." Her voice trailed off.

Mouse started to kick himself inside for asking a delicate question, he knew the kind of past that she was coming out of.

"My past is no secret. Everyone knows." She said, looking at him straight in the eye.

He stammered.

"But I'm not going to let it define my life. I'm straight now. I want to be a cop", she stopped, "No", she chuckled, "I am _going_ to be a cop."

He smiled, "I know you are."

She was surprised at his remark.

"Nadia, we all have secrets. I don't judge you by the rumors that go around. Whatever you want to tell me about your past, whatever you want to keep to yourself, it's up to you. It's your right and I respect that. "

"Thank you, Mouse." She whispered, her eyes falling back to stare in her cup.

A few minutes passed with them just sitting and sipping their drinks.

"So, why _Mouse_?"

He leaned back in the booth chair, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "A nickname I picked up when I did my tour that ended up sticking with me."

She nodded, not wanting to pry any more but Mouse picked up that she wanted to know more.

He sighed, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "I was really quiet. Light footed. I could sneak up on anyone and they wouldn't hear me coming. Quiet as a _Mouse._

She smiled, "Ah, I see."

"So, what's your real name?"

"Greg."

"Greg", she repeated, to hear how it would sound rolling off her tongue.

"I like it."

He smiled, "Greg Gerwitz."

"Nice."

"So where did you serve?"

"Afghanistan. Korangal Valley."

"Were you like, Army or…?

He nodded, "Rangers."

"With Jay?"

He nodded again, "Two tours."

"Wow" she whispered.

"Did you…", she hesitated, "Oh, never mind."

"See action?" His eyes following hers,

He nodded yet again. "Me and Jay, we still," he inhaled sharply, "Sometimes we're still over there, in our heads."

"Like PTSD or something?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm-hmm."

Mouse looked at her a moment. He was surprised at himself for telling her that. He hadn't told but a handful of people that he had suffered from PTSD. _A handful of people,_ he thought to himself, _even less than that._ Jay, his Army doctor and his mother. That was it. He didn't know why he was sharing it with Nadia but there was something about her that made him at ease. His heart and his mind felt at peace.

Time passed and they were both deep in conversation when the barista finally came over to their table, "Hey, lovebirds. You gotta take this date somewhere else, we're closing up."

"Already?" Mouse asked, surprised.

"It's 11 o'clock", the barista snapped back.

"We've been here over three hours!" Nadia exclaimed.

"Blabbermouth", Mouse said, looking at her with a smile.

She gently hit his shoulder, as they both walked out.

* * *

Mouse was enjoying Nadia's company so much that he took his time driving her back to her apartment. Nadia noticed that he was driving well below the speed limit but she didn't mind. They weren't holding up any cars and she was enjoying herself with Mouse.

Mouse, again, got out quickly and opened the car door for her. "Thank you, Mouse." She said, getting out.

He bowed his head very slightly, "Manners maketh man", he said, a cheesy grin across his face.

A surprised look came across her face, "A Kingsman fan?"

"You too!?" he asked, excitedly.

"Mmm-hmm. One of my favorites. I love watching movies", she said.

He nodded, "I'm a film buff."

"I got Jay into all the Marvel films and I think he's now secretly a Star Wars fan but he won't admit it."

They laughed, reaching the top step and standing in front of her apartment door.

"Well, maybe we'll have to catch a movie sometime, then?" Mouse mused.

"I'd really like that sometime, Mouse."

"Me too, Nadia."

"I had a really good time tonight too."

He nodded, "Me too." He played with the key ring on his car keys, nervously as she tugged at the sleeve of her coat, shuddering.

"It's getting cold." she quietly laughed.

"You better get inside, then." He said, looking up at her, their eyes meeting.

They were both nervous and hesitant.

 _Should I invite him in?_ Nadia thought to herself, _No, I don't wanna ruin this._ _Every other guy I've ever met just wanted to get with me. They'd buy me drinks and then just wanna get out and go someplace. This guy is the first one to ask about me and wanna get to know me and not want to screw me over. I don't wanna mess this up,_ she thought to herself.

"Goodnight, Mouse."

He took a step towards her. She wasn't sure what he was about to do but her breath left her as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Nadia." He whispered, turning away and leaving, before she could say anything.

 _-end_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place the next morning after the coffee date. (I was cleaning out some folders on my laptop and came across these chapters. I wrote them shortly after the original airing of the episode and then life got busy and I never got around to posting them, completely forgetting about them in the meantime.** **Hope you enjoy it.)**

Mouse took the stairs to the office of Intelligence two at a time, whistling as he went through the bullpen, headed to the basement.

Last night had been a good night. The best night that he had in a long time. He actually slept. Which was unusual because most nights he stayed up either mindlessly playing video games or just staring out his window watching traffic while nursing a bottle of beer. Sleep never came easily to Mouse since his return from Afghanistan. It was just easier to stay awake than to close his eyes and relive nightmares.

"Well, somebody's happy." Jay mused.

Mouse turned, taking steps backwards. He raised his hands in the air, "It's a beautiful day, man!" a broad smile on his face.

Ruzek chimed in and said in a sing-song tone, "It's a girl."

"I hope so. It'd be sweet to see Mouse have someone." Burgess said, heading to the breakroom.

"Hey, guys." Nadia waved, taking a seat at her desk. She pulled out some files and began filling out paperwork, quietly humming.

Ruzek was the first to notice. He balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Jay, hitting him on the forehead. Jay opened his mouth to retort but Ruzek held up his finger to his lips, signaling Jay to be quiet then nodded towards Nadia. Jay looked towards her and then back to Ruzek, shrugged his shoulders and mouthing, "What?"

Ruzek rolled his eyes and headed to the break room and Jay followed shortly after.

" _What is wrong with you, Ruzek?"_ Jay asked, annoyed.

Ruzek leaned on the counter, arms crossed. " _What a lousy detective you are."_

" _Still not following you"_

Ruzek sighed loudly, " _The song she was humming!"_

" _Okay?"_ Jay slowly said.

" _Dude! The song Mouse was whistling? It's the same song that Nadia was humming!"_

" _So?"_

" _Jay, that's not coincidence!"_

" _You're thinking that they're together or something?"_

Ruzek held his hands out, " _Do I have to say more_?"

Jay scoffed, _"You gossip worse than an old lady at Bingo night."_

" _Excuse me, Detective Halstead?"_ They both turned to see Nadia standing at the breakroom door.

" _Yeah?"_

She hesitantly said, " _Could I talk to you for a second?"_

Ruzek made a straight beeline out the door, unsure of how much of the conversation she had heard.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_ she asked, tilting her head to the side.

A moment of awkwardness passed between the two. Jay wasn't sure if she had heard the conversation or not.

" _Just, never mind. What can I help you with, Nadia?"_

She smiled, looked over her shoulder and closed the door. _"It's Erin's birthday tomorrow. I want to throw her a surprise party."_

Jay raised his eyebrows, " _Erin isn't big on surprises."_

" _Everyone deserves a birthday party!"_ she smiled.

" _I've got a cake on order for tonight. I just need to pick it up. Can I borrow your car? I'd ask Erin but I don't want her asking questions."_

Jay chuckled, reaching into his pocket for the keys, " _Yeah, sure. Here, take the keys now. I won't need it."_

" _I've got a card that I'm having everyone sign. Can you write a little something in it later on?"_

" _Yep, no problem."_

" _What's no problem?_ Erin asked, suspiciously, as she came into the room and walked to the coffee pot.

" _It's all under control"_ Jay said, slipping out of the room.

Erin narrowed her eyes towards Nadia, _"You better not be planning me a surprise party."_

" _I'm not!"_

" _I know where you live."_ Erin said, nodding and turning away _._

* * *

Nadia knocked on the basement was typing at his computer with his back to the door. "Yo!"

"Hi, Mouse."

He whipped around in his chair, smiling widely at the sound of her voice. "Hi!"

He stood as they both awkwardly tried to find some words. He went first, "I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

He drew in a breath of air, "We should…do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wanna catch a movie tonight?"

Her smile faltered, "I'd love to but I have to study..."

He nodded, "Maybe…tomorrow night?" He cringed inwardly, kicking himself for maybe rushing things.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. _"That's actually why I came down here. I'm planning a party for Erin's birthday tomorrow night. I'm picking up the cake tonight."_ She handed him a card and pen, " _I'm getting everyone to sign this birthday card for Erin._

He took it from her but hesitated, _"You know, I haven't been part of the unit for that long, I'm not sure what to write."_

She smiled, _"It's the thought that counts. Just sign your name and 'best wishes' or something."_

He opened the card, glancing at others had already written.

" _Does Lindsay know you're planning this?"_

She gently nudged his shoulder, " _Of course not! That's why it's a_ _surprise_ _party."_

He nodded, " _But its Lindsay…"_

" _Okay, okay."_ she gave in, " _Erin probably knows something is up but she's getting a party whether she wants it or not. Everyone deserves to have a birthday party."_

Mouse chuckled, handing the card back to her, " _She's going to love it, Nadia. You're a good friend."_

She smiled, turning to leave. Mouse watched her disappear from the doorway and then she popped her head back in, " _Hey."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Maybe this Friday we can catch that movie?"_

" _Sounds good', he smiled._

\- end of chapter two -


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I skipped over covering the actual kidnapping and murder of Nadia. That episode and story was absolutely brutal and I didn't want to put you guys through that again. This chapter takes place shortly after her death…**

Mouse came through the bullpen, hurriedly, heading straight to the basement.

"Mouse!" Voight called out.

"I know, I'm late, sir. I'm sorry. I got…" he stuttered, "I got snowed in."

Voight crossed his arms, "It only snowed two inches."

Mouse let out a sigh, quietly explaining, "I overslept. It won't happen again, sir."

Hank could smell the alcohol on his breath. He didn't like it but was willing to overlook it. He didn't want to dismiss Mouse and send him home. He knew that he was a recovering addict and if anything, letting him stay would allow Hank and the team to keep their eyes on him. To make sure that he didn't regress.

Hank didn't press it. "Make sure that it doesn't."

Mouse nodded in affirmation, turning to walk away but not before glancing at Jay who was seated at his desk.

"I'll have a talk with him, Sarge. He's just trying to deal with Nadia's death."

"We're all dealing with her death, Halstead. He's not more special than the rest of us."

" _Another tender-aged child found at Lincoln Park. We gotta roll!"_ Dawson suddenly said.

Jay looked down the hall towards the basement door and mumbled under his breath, "I guess I'll talk to him later."

* * *

The unit was out all day, chasing down leads and trying to get the case solved. Although they had some suspects in mind, there was no one definitive and so they wrapped up for the day. Jay knocked on Mouses' apartment door.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" he asked, when the door opened.

"I just thought I'd stop by. Up for a few beers?" holding up a six pack of Coronas.

Mouse grunted quietly, stepping aside to let him in. Jay sat on the couch.

Halo: ODST was paused on the screen. "Mind if I join in?" Jay asked, motioning to the second controller that was laying on the coffee table.

"Go ahead."

They played for a few hours, every so often, taking another Corona out of the cardboard holder. They didn't say much with the exception of a chuckle or groan following the game being played.

"Everything all right with you, Mouse?"

"Yeah…" Mouse asked, hesitatingly, unsure of where Jay was going with his question.

"Nadia and everything, you know…you've seemed…off."

Mouse scoffed, "Everyone's a little off."

"You know what I mean, Mouse. I don't want to pry but were you two…."

Jay stopped, unsure of how to ask the question.

Mouse looked at him, narrowing his eyes, then moving back to the game onscreen.

Jay decided not to press it, taking a sip of beer and setting it on the table.

Mouse kept playing and after a few minutes quietly said, "We went out for coffee once."

Jay studied his face as Mouses' expression fell to sadness. "We talked for hours."

"I've never met anyone who….I could talk to so easily…until her."

Mouse put the game controller down and intertwined his fingers. "She was…I just…" He glanced towards Jay, trying to find the words.

"It wasn't like I was in love with her. You know? I barely knew her but at the same time, I knew all about her. Like, where she was coming from. If that makes sense."

"I just really liked her and I feel like there could have been something but it was…"

"It was stolen." The last sentence came out just above a whisper.

\- end -


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story takes place well after Nadia's death. Late season three, maybe even season four. I'm not sure where I'm heading with this. I just wanted a wrap up and love interest for Mouse! He deserves it! A bit of OC.**

 **Extra note: Like I said a couple chapters ago, I just recently came across these forgotten chapters that I had originally written when the episodes first aired. This final chapter in the story is a bit different and I know it should have some changes. I have a tendency of overthinking my fanfic and then just deciding to not post it at all. Rather than just delete this, I'm just going to go ahead and post it. All honest and constructive criticism reviews are welcomed, I already know I'm not perfect. Enjoy. :)**

Mouse was at his desk, typing away at the computer when he heard the thump of heavy footsteps pass by. He looked to see a woman heading to Voight's office.

" _Ma'am?"_ he called out, getting up from his desk and briskly running after her.

" _Ma'am, Sergeant Voight isn't in right now."_

She turned around, shifting her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms.

" _Is that right?"_

" _Yes…ma'am"_ Mouse stumbled over his words, upon taking in sight of the woman. It was no surprise that her footsteps were heavy as she had on black, steep-tipped boots laced up to her ankles. She was just about his height, her jet black, shoulder-length hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had no make-up on except for a hint of mascara lightly painted around her eyes. She wore black cargo pants that were loose fitting but tight enough for him to see that she had a figure. Up top, she wore a black t-shirt with the symbol of an eagle with spread wings, a bolt of lightning and three arrows clutched in its left and right talons.

Mouse smiled when he saw the symbol, " _Yes, ma'am. He's out right now with the team. It's hard to say when he'll be back."_

" _I'll wait for him."_ she said, slightly annoyed. _"And could you stop calling me 'ma'am'? I'm not an old lady."_

He chuckled, " _I can see that. May I ask how you got up here?"_

' _I got clearance from the battleax at the front desk."_ she chewed her gum, open-mouthed, " _Who let you in?"_

" _I work here."_

" _Really?" she said, disbelievingly._

" _I'm the…I.T. guy."_ he said, irritated that she didn't believe him the first time.

" _How do I know you're not a rookie, up here playing detective while the gang's out?"_

" _What?"_ Mouse said, taken aback. " _I am not, I…I do work here! That's my desk and…"_ He started reaching in his pocket for his ID badge when he caught her devious smile. " _You're screwing with me, aren't you?"_

She shrugged her shoulders _, "A girl's gotta keep herself entertained."_

He shook his head, " _I'll let it go for one reason",_ nodding towards her shirt.

She looked down, " _A fellow Halo gamer?"_

He smiled, " _Let's just say I've put in more than my fair share of hours."_

She nodded, " _Up until dawn?"_

" _I hear Halo is the new sleep."_

"Jess!" Voight called out.

" _Hank, the Tank!"_ she exclaimed, " _I've got that intel you wanted."_

" _Come on in the office."_

Mouse watched as the office door closed and they both sat, talking like old friends. He wasn't sure what she was to him, heck, he wasn't sure what she was. An undercover detective? A C.I? Another adopted daughter, like Erin?

Whoever she was, Voight knew her well. Hell, she was making him laugh in that office and Mouse couldn't remember anyone who had actually made Hank Voight laugh out loud.

He stood in the middle of the bullpen, lost in his thoughts, as Jay came up behind him and put his arms on his shoulders, gently shaking him from his daydream.

" _What's up, man?"_

" _Oh, nothing. Just trying to get some work done."_ Mouse quietly mumbled under his breath as he returned to his desk and the rest of the team made their way into the bullpen.

" _Anything come of the leads?"_ Mouse asked.

No one spoke up but they all just shook their heads, disappointingly.

" _You get anything from the hard drives?"_ Ruzek asked.

" _Still working on it."_

Voight's door opened up, Jess went in for a hug before bidding him goodbye and turning to leave. She laid eyes on Antonio, " _Tony Baloney_!"

" _Jess! What the heck!? I didn't know you were in there"_

" _It's those ninja skills you taught me. Float like a butterfly."_ She shifted her weight from foot to foot, light on her feet, shooting Dawson a playful one-two jab to his shoulder. He laughed as they went in for a hug.

" _How have you been, girl?"_

She nodded, " _Doing good, doing good. Keeping busy."_

 _"And out of trouble, I hope?'_

" _Yes, Father."_ she said, sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

They both laughed, " _Hey, I gotta head out, it was good seeing you. You mind if I steal a piece of paper?_

" _Help yourself."_

She bent over the table and scribbled something on a notepad. Mouse stole a few glances at her figure from over the top of his screen. She was beautiful and it'd take a blind man not to notice. Something about her drew him to her. She was the right mix of angel and rebel. There was spice and salt to the way she carried herself and, damn, it was whiskey honey, the way words rolled off her tongue.

She swayed over to his desk, _"You do comic-con?"_

" _Once. Years ago."_ Mouse said quietly, feeling the eyes and ears of the rest of the unit listening in on the starting conversation.

She set the card on his desk. He saw her number written on it. " _Some friends of mine are having a pre-party for that comic-con this weekend."_

" _Gaming marathon!"_ she sang, letting the words drag.

" _Give me a call, it'd be fun if you came along. We can see if all those hours you've put in have given you any skill."_

He nodded, _"Sounds fun."_

" _It's comic-con so, of course, my friends and I are role-playing._ She leaned in to him and quietly said, " _I'll be going as Kelly."_

" _Oh, yeah?"_ he said, his voice heavy with intrigue.

" _Our squad won't be complete without a Master Chief. You got a suit?"_

He smiled, " _I'll see what I can come up with."_

She walked away, " _I've got big expectations, Chief."_

Mouse looked over his shoulder, watching as she disappeared down the steps, listening to her retreating footsteps.

Jay cleared his throat and Mouse's eyes shot to him. Jay was leaned back in his chair, his chin resting in his hand as he raised one eyebrow.

" _So, what was that all about?"_ Jay asked, teasingly.

Mouse rolled his eyes, not saying a word, going back to work on his computer.


End file.
